Cho's Revenge Haha
by sexiglassesSNOG
Summary: HarryLuna. They like each other. A lot. For some reason, this pisses Cho off. Extremely stupid, hee hee. Written in a mOmEnT oF iNsPiRaTiOn.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood walked into Hogsmeade hand-in-hand, looking into each other's eyes.  
I hope they trip, thought Cho Chang from her hiding place inside the window of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. She fumed inside. She had wanted Harry - she had had him for a time - then he was gone. Resisting the temptation to curse him from inside the restaurant, Cho turned back to her tea and chugged it, regardless of the heat that rushed down her throat. She couldn't be any fiery than she already was. Stupid couples, she thought angrily at all the students who sat practically in each other's laps, making out. "Get a room," she muttered under her breath and pulled back her chair with a loud squeak. Ernie Macmillan stopped messing with Hannah long enough to stare at her. "Who put a toad in your tea?" "What are you staring at?" Cho hissed in his general direction, and stomped out, just as Hannah pulled him back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Luna," mumbled Harry, "do you know what I was thinking just this morning?" "No, Harry - what?" "Well, you see, Luna" - he fumbled for his train of thought - "I . don't . either ." She giggled at Harry's obvious confusion as he stared at her some more, then just pulled him to her and started making out with him. Again.  
  
Cho was angry. Again. She could see, and also hear everything from the bushes where she crouched. Harry hadn't been that way with her. Should have been. He should have been shocked speechless by the way she looked. She had even heard Slytherins call her stunning.  
She got out of the bushes, wand at the ready. Cho had made a lot of noise getting up, and yet neither of the kissing couple had turned. She stared at them, her eyes growing shiny. Why didn't she have any of that? Why? She should!  
By that time, she had figured out what was going on. "Get a room, too!" she whispered at Harry and Luna. They REALLY didn't need to be doing THAT in public, thank you very much.  
Then she had a stroke of inspiration. Cho muttered a spell under her breath - and Harry and Luna froze in the * very * inappropriate position they had been in.  
"HA HA HA HA HA!" Cho yelled, and ran off to petrify more young lovers. She would soon be infamous in Hogsmeade. 


	2. More Evilness

Harry suddenly discovered, after he and Luna were done with their *inappropriateness * that he couldn't pull away...Maybe it just meant he didn't want to. Yes, that had to be it. It was his subconscious making him stay attached to her. Of course... He and Luna continued, amid shouts of "Get a room!" from the nearby street. All he hoped was that Hagrid wouldn't come along and see them...Or Professor McGonagall, for that matter....  
  
* * *  
  
Cho wandered down the street with an evil grin, slaying random bugs that happened to get in her way. Using Avada Kedavra gave her great joy, even though she was just killing insects. Then she caught sight of Ginny and Neville. In spite of herself, Cho stopped to watch. Actually, she was surprised that Neville knew how to hold hands, much less actually kiss. He and Ginny, like everyone else she had seen, were very * involved *. Cho didn't have a grudge against Neville, but she knew Ginny had used to like Harry. No one was allowed to like him but Cho!!! She didn't hesitate, just froze them as well. Ha ha. Neville looked a bit scared - she figured it was probably his first time, after all, and he was embarrassed that it was so - prolonged. But she didn't bloody care, not about Neville anyway. She pulled out a camera and snapped a picture. "Blackmail book, blackmail book," she hummed beneath her breath.  
  
Five minutes later, Cho found an even better opportunity: the Weasley boy, Harry's best friend, and that girl - the incredibly smart one - Granger. He looked to be shaking as he reached out to hold her hand - "They're slow, those two," Cho whispered with annoyance - and then, most likely their first kiss, their lips met at the second Cho mumbled the spell. She took her time about taking the photo, made sure they were looking towards the camera. "Say kiss," Cho mimicked, then ran off, giggling with glee. 


	3. The Plot Thickens Enter Lavender Brown

Lavender Brown was crying.  
  
She had had a crush on Ron Weasley for the past two years, and what had happened? Only five minutes ago - though it seemed a lifetime to her - she had seen him, practically attached to Hermione Granger. "What a slut," she muttered, kicking a rock along the ground as she slumped down the street towards Zonko's. Might as well go in there, pick up some guy .... she wanted to show Ron that she had never cared about him. Hopefully he hadn't guessed, but hopefully he'd notice that she didn't talk to him anymore and just went around with... hm ... who could she flirt with? Since she couldn't think of anyone, Lavender made up her mind: she'd have a crush on the next guy she saw - provided he was within two years of her age, and at Hogwarts. That would show him!  
  
Lavender didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Hey, Lavender!" Draco Malfoy called from a nearby doorway, waving at her. She had always figured he had a crush on her; at least, he made a point of talking to her and hadn't ever dissed her, at least in her hearing.  
  
"Hey, Draco," she replied, and sauntered on down the street to come up behind him and slip her arm through his. "We haven't seen each other for AGES. How's everything?" 


	4. Group Makeout Session thanks very much C...

Oh, and since I haven't done a DISCLAIMER yet. Nope, I own nothing, except REVENGEFULness and also Will's glasses....now and and forever... (I wish)  
  
Draco Malfoy could hardly believe his luck. He was walking down the main street of Hogsmeade with Lavender Brown on his arm. The girl he had wanted for - what was it, three years now? Yeah, and now he almost had her. He squeezed her hand.  
  
"So," Draco said, "want to go to the Three Broomsticks, get a little butterbeer?"  
  
He felt Lavender edge closer, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning. Instead he stopped himself from kissing her; that would be going a little too fast. Even for Draco Malfoy, who had been with a lot of girls. They kept going down the street.  
  
And finally ... they reached The Three Broomsticks, got a table and shared a butterbeer. That was when Draco put his arm around her, and that was when Lavender giggled and kissed him. And that was when Cho made her appearance in the nearly deserted restaurant and - click - the camera went, and - swish - the spell hit them, frozen, but actually enjoying it. That was also when Cho, grimacing because they were liking the prolonged kiss, decided to do something else. With a wave of her wand, Draco vanished and became - Neville Longbottom. Hahaha. And somewhere in Hogsmeade, Ginny Weasley was kissing Draco Malfoy. CLICK went her camera once, and then, after Apparating on the spot where the other two were, posing them to her satisfaction, a loud CLICK was heard again.  
  
Cho was - almost - happy. Just one more touch. Switch Hermione and Harry - click - Ha, ha, Ron and Harry making out - but she would let Hermione and Luna off. She couldn't unfreeze them - not yet - but she just set them a few feet apart on a bench. That would be fine - she didn't hate Hermione, just Luna, so she wouldn't punish Hermione too. Actually. she positioned Luna, Harry and Ron in a group make-out session. Those would be VERY nice photos for the Hogwarts yearbook...very nice indeed!  
  
(To Be Continued. After I rip Will's glasses off his face and SNOG THEM!!!) 


End file.
